Citrus Mania
by Lullyanne
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Severus ne supporte plus la manie du citron que semble avoir attrapée Albus Dumbledore ? Et que Minerva McGonagall monte avec ses collègues une mutinerie ? Attention, le plan est en marche !


**disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.R

Voilà ma première petite histoire. Bonne lecture !

**« Citrus mania »**

5 décembre, repas du soir

- Minerva s'il-vous-plait pourriez-vous me passer ces esquimaux, à gauche ? Ils sont tout simplement délicieux !

Ramenant la glacière vers le directeur le professeur McGonagall observa avec consternation Albus Dumbledore entamer son troisième esquimau au citron de la soirée.

8 décembre, après -midi

Pomona Chourave venait de rempoter les jeunes mandragores et s'attaquait à la taille des buissons fumants de Birmanie lorsque le directeur fit irruption dans la serre n-° 3 où elle se trouvait.

- Bonjour professeur Chourave. Dites-moi j'ai remarqué que les fraisiers de la serre n-° 1 étaient mal en point, ne pourrait-on pas les remplacer ? Il se trouve que j'ai un pied de citronnier si cela vous intéresse... Sybille Trelawney m'a dit hier qu'elle possédait une recette de tarte au citron renversante, il me tarde de l'essayer.

10 décembre, en soirée dans le bureau directorial

- Une douceur au citron, Severus ? Non ? Tant pis...

Sa tasse de thé dans une main, une madeleine au citron dans l'autre, Albus prit congé de son professeur de potions en retournant humer la délicate effluve citronnée qui s'échappait de la théière alors que Severus Rogue, après avoir refusé une dernière tartelette, quittait le bureau avec la ferme intention de créer un neutralisant à l'odeur acide qu'il avait supporté toute la soirée.

21 décembre, salle de repos des professeurs

Minerva corrigeait les devoirs des cinquième années sur les capacités d'adaptation des métamorphomages et les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave étaient en pleine discussion sur le prix croissant des pieds de mandragores lorsque le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle. Sans un regard pour ses collègues il -se précipita-(**1)** avança, avec toute la classe qui le caractérise, vers son armoire au fond de la salle, dont après maint sortilèges de déverrouillage (on n'est jamais trop prudent face à la curiosité de ses collègues) il sortit une fiole contenant un liquide violet clair dont il mit deux gouttes sous ses narines en soupirant.

- Ça ne peut plus durer !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la directrice-adjointe, auteur de ce cri exaspéré.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Même vous Severus avez décidé de vous créer une potion neutralisante pour échapper à l'odeur de son bureau ! Et cette manie de proposer un bonbon au citron à toute heure du jour commence à m'énerver. Il faut trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette « citrus-mania » !

Tous les professeurs présents aquiécèrent face à la bonne idée du professeur McGonagall.

- Mais comment faire ?

- Avez-vous déjà goûté les gâteaux préparés par Hagrid ?

Étonnés, les professeurs en mutinerie contre la tyrannie citronnée de leur directeur écoutèrent la suite du discours de Pomona.

- Il m'avait offert des gâteaux pour mon anniversaire, ils étaient durs comme des pierres immangeables. Il pourrait en offrir au directeur, parfumés au citron et peut-être que dégoûté Albus cessera sa manie du citron.

- Son anniversaire est en mai, il va falloir attendre.

- Mais non, c'est bientôt Noël ! Il faut juste laisser traîner l'idée pour que Hagrid ne se doute de rien.

Leur plan défini ils se séparèrent.

23 décembre

- … vingt litres de sirop...peut-être que ça n'aurait pas assez le goût de citron... Enlever du sucre...

- Bonne idée ! ...changera...bientôt Hagrid !

Le professeur Flitwick écoutait d'une oreille distraite Minerva et Hagrid discuter de Noël lorsqu'il surprit cette conversation. Tout heureux il se précipita alors vers la salle des professeurs où il surgit comme un boulet de canon :

- Le plan est en marche !

25 décembre

Ce matin le froid piquant s'invita dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, quelqu'un avait oublié de fermer une fenêtre. Cela n'avait cependant pas l'air de déranger les élèves endormis dans les sofas bordeaux élimés, près de la cheminée où mes dernières braises rendaient l'âme. Des guirlandes rouges pendaient aux lustres et des paillettes et étoiles dorées brillaient faiblement sur le sol. Un lendemain de Noël dans toute sa splendeur. Ronald Weasley surgit alors en haut des escaliers du dortoir qu'il dévala avec empressement, les yeux brillants, suivi de près par Seamus. Alors que la vie reprenait son cours au septième étage, où Ron, toujours aussi enthousiaste commençait une avance stratégique vers le sapin, au trois-quarts dissimulé sous la pile de cadeaux qui s'entassaient à son pied, le château entier commençait à s'animer.

Hagrid installait des sapins dans la Grande Salle pendant que les elfes de maison remuaient ciel et terre dans les cuisines, qui préparant une dinde, qui un pudding, qui les sauces, qui les pâtés...

Loin de toute cette agitation le professeur Dumbledore contemplait en soupirant sa boîte de bonbons au citron, qui lui renvoya son regard : elle était vide.

Avec un énième soupir le directeur se détourna du paquet vide et commença à penser au rapprochement inter-maisons, après tout Voldemort menaçait toujours et l'union fait la force, non ?

Ron entamait son troisième gâteau à la crème, engoncé dans le traditionnel pull tricoté main envoyé par sa mère alors que Seamus étrennait son nouveau plateau d'échec avec Dean et que Collin Creevey mitraillait la salle et ses occupants avec son nouvel appareil photo détecteur de mouvement.

La journée passa rapidement entre découverte de cadeaux, bataille de boules de neige et blagues en tout genre. Le déjeuner, où les quelques élèves restés pendant les vacances se partageaient les quantités astronomiques préparées par les elfes de maison, se passa tranquillement. Minerva discutait avec Pomona Chourave pendant qu'Albus tentait de soutirer à Sybille Trelawney une nouvelle recette de lemoncurd **(2)**. Même Severus Rogue avait daigné sortir de ses cachots et faire l'honneur de sa présence, ce qu'il semblait amèrement regretter maintenant que Flitwick lui proposait de tirer un pétard magique avec lui.

Ah ...Noël ! Dumbledore sourit, pour un peu il en aurait presque oublié sa boîte de bonbons vide. Presque. Rentrant dans ses quartiers, il observa les paquets que ses collègues lui avaient offert. Cinq petits paquet et un sixième énorme, dans un papier criard rouge et jaune.

Albus, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'approcha des présents.

Il ouvrit d'abord le premier **(3)** , dans un papier noir entouré d'un ruban argenté, il contenait un livre sur les contre-poisons et Solutions aux potions addictives de William Sparkle. Pas difficile de déterminer l'expéditeur. Le deuxième, dans un papier bleu azur cachait un livre de sortilèges avancés sur le feu, le troisième brillant à travers son papier doré, était une boule de cristal scintillante au cœur de laquelle de lambeaux de fumée virevoltaient. Il découvrit encore des paires de gants et une plume à-tout-faire, une petite carte accrochée à celle-ci précisait les diverses fonctions (effaceur, encre toutes couleurs, commentaire intégré, horloge et même lime à ongles) avant de déchirer le paquet rouge et jaune qui révéla un tonneau. Sur le couvercle était inscrit « Joyeux Noël Professeur ! Hagrid ». Soulevant le sus-dit couvercle le directeur de Poudlard senti avec ravissement une odeur citronnée envahir son bureau. Le tonneau était rempli à ras-bord de bonbons au citron. En saisissant un, il goûta la première pastille jaune des dix kilos de la barrique.

Une crise de toux et trois verres d'eau plus tard ce fut un directeur au visage rouge qui ouvrit la porte de son bureau à un Severus Rogue étonné.

- Professeur, tout va bien ?

- Tout à fait. Un bonbon au citron Severus ?

Refusant d'un signe de tête l'homme emmanché dans sa robe noire rigide exposa au directeur ses requêtes pour l'année à venir.

- ...les fioles avec bec verseur de Turquie sont en effet plus pratiques, il faudrait demander à Hagrid d'en commander un nouveau stock. De plus, ...(Il s'en suit un monologue d'environ une demie heure sur les diverses propriétés de matériel de Potions que je vous épargne).

- Bien, bien. Nous verrons cette histoire de fioles, Severus. Oh et avant que vous ne partiez, j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me prépariez une potion contre le mal de gorge, je crois que cette fois je vais arrêter le citron.

Jetant un regard désolé au neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix neuf grammes de bonbons restant, Dumbledore ne perçu pas le regard victorieux du maître des Potions qui quittait son bureau avec la promesse de revenir sous peu pour la potion demandée. S'installant dans son fauteuil, en songeant que le citron n'était plus une option, le directeur ouvrit le dernier numéro de Sorcière gourmande et plongea dans des réflexions gustatives.

30 décembre, salle des professeurs

Le silence régnait dans la salle, seules les plumes faisaient entendre un crissement rageur lorsqu'une rature à l'encre rouge apparaissait sur un devoir. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Sinistra corrigeaient leurs paquets de copies lorsque le professeur Rogue entra, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

- Vous pensez que Hagrid maîtrise une recette de tartelettes aux framboises ?

**Fin**

**(1) **J'attend déjà les cris outragés : Se précipiter ? Rogue a de la classe voyons il ne se précipite jamais ! Vous voyez j'anticipe, je rectifie...

**(2) **Juste un petit conseil, soutirez vous aussi la recette à quelqu'un, parce que c'est bon !

**(3)** Hum hum... Vous n'avez bien sûr pas remarqué cette évidence stupéfiante...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à plus ! Lullyanne


End file.
